


Rescuing Ms. Reynolds

by AlexandraHamilfan (SilverMillennium_QueenNeptune)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Female Friendship, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi, Protective Eliza Hamilton, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 19:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20533637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMillennium_QueenNeptune/pseuds/AlexandraHamilfan
Summary: We all know what happened the night Maria Reynolds walked into the life of founding father Alexander Hamilton. What if Hamilton had seen a different path to helping the desperate, abused woman, with assistance from the Schuyler sisters?  Warning: This story will contain mentions of non-consenting sexual encounters/spousal rape.





	Rescuing Ms. Reynolds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theheartoftheshadowcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theheartoftheshadowcat/gifts).

> Warning: This story does contain brief mentions of non-consenting sexual encounters/spousal rape.

On a quiet evening in Philadelphia, Alexander Hamilton was bent over his desk. How in the world was he going to convince Congress of the merits of his financial plan. His wife and sister in law had desperately urged him to take a break; he had been burning the proverbial candle at both ends for many weeks. Hamilton had openly feuded with Congress over an ambitious financial plan. As much as he had wanted to join his wife and her sisters at their father's home, Hamilton knew all eyes were on him and his proposal. He _needed _Congress to back his plan. If they refused, Jefferson was sure to call for his resignation. A number of other voices would join him, and Alexander's political career would be in tatters. 

For a moment, he pondered the idea of resigning. The stress of being a politician had worn him wire-thin, and now he was here on his own. Eliza had taken the children, and at the time Alexander had viewed the choice as a small mercy. He needed the peace and quiet to work, to think of the best ways to convince Congress to come to his side. But he could not help realizing the house was eerily silent, with only the sound of his own pen scratching at parchment as he wrote. Normally he loved writing, but this work was tedious. Very few of the men he needed to prove himself to understood the plan he was proposing. Most thought he was mad. Making national credit competitive and centralizing it via a banking system was beyond their realm of thought. But he would show them just how promising a banking system could be. He just needed time. That was the thing that seemed to escape him.

_If Betsey were here, she would think me mad._, he realized. frowning slightly. Eliza had begged and pleaded for him to join her, and visit her father. Phillip Schuyler was his daughters' refuge. Alex was acutely aware that he had married far above his station when he'd chosen to ask for the hand of a Schuyler sister. He'd propelled himself to high society, and his darling Eliza had lowered herself for him. Eliza had fallen in love with Hamilton almost as soon as they met, and their lives together had been blissful. Without her presence, Alexander felt empty, and truly alone. It forced him to work harder just to make himself forget that she wouldn't be lying in bed next to him that evening. If he let her consume him, he would never get anything done. It was then that he stopped to consider that Angelica may have been right. 

* * *

Angelica Schuyler Church frowned as she stood in the parlor of the Hamiltons' home. She'd traveled quite a long way-- across the sea from London--to see her sister and her dearest brother in law. Eliza's hand was clasped in hers as they pleaded with Alexander to do himself the favor of putting his work aside for the time being. 

"Alexander, I came all this way. Please, you must come with us. The change will do you good, dearest brother."

"Angelica,much as I care for you, you have no understanding of this. You are a woman. I have a family to provide for. If I cannot convince Congress of the merits of this plan, my family suffers. Your sister and our children are my priority, and they must be given the best care and lives possible. I cannot give them that if my position is terminated. I would have expected a woman of your education and standing to know that."

"But Alex--."

"Please, Alexander. Angelica is right. You need to take care of yourself, and rest. I know of a place we can go--a lake with a nearby park--to be alone when night falls.", Eliza whispered, blush slightly covering her pale cheeks. The thought of having Alexander all to herself was almost too much for her. She saw his gaze shift to stare at her, longing and desperate, but resolved. 

"Would that I could come with you. But my livelihood depends upon the passing of this measure. If it fails, I am all but finished."

"Alexander, she is right. Dearest husband, please. I know of your duty to your vocation, but do you not have a duty to your wife as well?", Eliza pleaded, taking his hand and squeezing it. She searched his eyes, and Angelica looked away. This was a moment between husband and wife that she did not need to witness. There was still a pang of pain and longing that flooded Angelica's heart at the thought that Alexander was not hers, but he had made his choice long ago, and so had she. They were happy. That was what mattered, so she stood back to watch and said nothing more. She was not Alexander's wife, this was not her fight. Eliza needed to be the one to convince him to go. 

"I shall endeavor to meet you at your father's home as soon as I possibly can, Eliza. Please make my apologies, but for now, there is nothing I can do. I am well and truly needed here. Were I to come with you, my absence in Congress would be sorely felt, and those who wish to oust me from my position would only use it to say I am not devoted to my duties." Elizabeth sighed, but she completely understood. 

"Very well, husband. I wish with all my heart that things were different."

"As do I. You will write to me when you have arrived?"

"Of course. Come, Angelica. You've heard the man with your own ears. We must leave him to his work." Eliza smiled sadly and kissed his cheek. Angelica frowned. Alexander knew full well that he could have made time to come with them. She saw the weight on his shoulders and the bags under his exhausted eyes. But she also knew there was no convincing her stubborn brother in law. So with a chaste kiss, she took Eliza's arm, and they departed together.


End file.
